1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coordinates input system which is connected to a data transmitter such as a facsimile apparatus or the like and inputs various kinds of data.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, when data of an original is transmitted by a data transmitter such as a facsimile apparatus or the like, there are cases where the operator wants to add an address, message, or the like to the original. However, there is a problem that the original becomes dirty from the writing an address, message, or the like on the original itself, so that this document cannot itself be used as an original which is transmitted to another address. In addition, in a case where various kinds of control instruction are given in the data transmitter such as a facsimile apparatus or the like, it is also necessary to input instructions by an operation panel of the facsimile apparatus every time, and the operation is consequently very annoying.